


Breathing Easy

by forthosebelow



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosebelow/pseuds/forthosebelow
Summary: Bitty and Jack and feeling at home.





	Breathing Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my new thing is short smutty check please fics and I'm not sure I'm upset about that.

It was raining outside. A quiet tapping against the windows. Just enough noise to drown out the outside world and let Bitty imagine for just a second that they never had to be anywhere but right there. In Jack’s big bed in Providence with all the time in the world. Jack wasn’t even paying much attention to him, just scrolling through Twitter, letting out a little huff of a laugh anytime something caught him just right. But one of his hands was resting palm up on Eric’s stomach, fingers loosely curled around nothing as Bitty had grown tired of hand holding and looking at his own phone and had turned to tracing idle lines against Jack’s skin. Cuddling closer, hoping Jack never discovered that some of the lines spelled out “marry me.” 

Jack’s v-neck had slipped to expose more of his collarbone and Bitty savored the opportunity to drag his fingertips against the jut of it, scratch the edge of his fingernail against it to hear the shift in the bigger man’s breathing. He kept all of the touches light enough to tease, he wasn’t a needy little thing who need his boyfriend to pet him and tell him that he’s pretty and make him feel oh so good and special. He wasn’t. He could just tease Jack. It wasn’t like touching him was like a prayer in and of itself. Like Jack’s warmth and scent, the tension in muscles, the drag of skin, wasn’t the most soothing sensation Eric had ever known.

Bitty hadn’t realized he had zoned out until he heard Jack’s phone hit the mattress with a soft thud. “Hey bud.”  
“Hey.”

Jack kissed him on the forehead. Even half reclined the height difference between them was still obvious. Eric was put in the perfect place to hide his blushing face against Jack’s shoulder. It seemed no matter how long they were together, Bitty would still act the fool at those tiny displays of such gentle affection.

“You’re driving me just a little bit crazy, you know that right?” Jack asked, laughter in his voice as he wiggled an arm underneath Bitty to pull him ever closer. Eric played innocent even though they both knew better than to think that he was.

“Am I?”  
“Yeah.”

There was just a brief moment of hesitation, where Jack’s eyes darted to Bitty’s mouth before regaining eye contact. It was a look that Eric had grown to know well, one that made something in his belly swoop low. It meant he was going to be kissed. Kissed like he was something to be held onto and kept. Like he was something beautiful and exciting. Kissed with the promise of more.

Jack did kiss him, firm and full of intent. Pressing in closer, hands never lingering anywhere long, traveling the length of Eric’s torso. And Bitty forgot how to function. Lost in the kiss, in the moment, of knowing of that Jack was right there, was choosing him, and how it felt like he belonged and the thought that nothing should feel that good but that everything should. If only for a moment. 

He cupped Jack’s ass when he remembered to move. To return at least some of the pleasure he was feeling. He loved the soft noise that Jack made, not quite a moan, like it was made higher up it in his throat, but it sent shivers down Eric’s back. Jack licked against his mouth, tongue working its way inside, brushing over teeth and gums, and filling every part of Bitty’s thought process until all he was left with was Jack.

Jack who smelled musky and sweet and more like home than he had any right to. Jack who made Bitty feel so safe and loved and cared for. Jack who overwhelmed him. Jack who made him feel for the first time in miserable life the way that everybody always said someone would one day. Jack. Just Jack. Jack who Bitty loved like he had never loved anyone else before. Jack.

The kiss grew as touching grew more insistent and lips trailed down to press long kisses to necks and chests and cheeks. The sound of their breathing was too loud in the room when they pulled apart for just a second to pull shirts over heads and push pants down and to the floor. Eric leaned back and waiting impatiently as Jack followed him, covered him, hovering carefully above, resting his weight on his forearms instead of Bitty’s heaving chest. 

Bitty couldn't help but to kiss him again. Jack was always so gentle with him. Tried so hard to never hurt him. Treated Eric like he was something fragile and delicate. In the past, and with most people, Bitty hated to be treated like a breakable doll, tiny and gentle and too easily damaged. He hated being patronized like a child. Jack’s care, however, made him feel cherished. It wasn’t out of guilt or twisted adoration but born of something pure and real and that felt like love.

So Bitty kissed him, surged upwards, and wrapped his legs around Jack’s middle, to try and convey through his touch everything that Jack made him feel. Jack rocked his hips forward, pressed his erection against Bitty’s stomach, and Eric shuddered. That was because of him. He tried to pull Jack closer, wanted to feel Jack’s cock, wanted to be consumed by the moment, by Jack. Wanted so much. His cock throbbed.

Jack kissed his way down Eric’s body, sucked one nipple gently into his mouth, tonguing it lightly before continue on, moving Bitty’s leg gently back down to the bed. He nosed past Bitty’s cock, hot breath ghosting over it, causing it to reflexively jump, before he parted Eric’s checks and pressed a wet kiss to his hole.

Bitty whimpered. He was already too hard. Too desperate. But with Jack’s head between his legs, tongue pressing into him, he felt electric, overstimulated, like the lightest touch to his cock and he would spurt everywhere. It felt more wonderful than he could ever describe, but the idea of the act itself was what really affected him. Having someone he loved and trusted so much choose to be in that intimate of a position.

“Jack. Jack sweetheart--”

“Mhmm” Jack didn’t pull away, delving deeper as he hummed out his response, salvia coating his chin.

“Please.”

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck me! Please.”

Jack pulled away, looking completely debauched and far too pleased with himself as Bitty rolled over to grab the lube they had stashed away. Eric was stopped before he could roll back over as Jack pulled his hips so that his ass was pressed flush against the cradle of Jack’s pelvis. Jack opened Bitty up carefully but surely, only lingering long enough to give Eric enough time to adjust. 

“You’ve had enough?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah.”

There was a second where the only part of Jack that was still touching him was one hand resting on the dip of his lower back and Bitty wanted to cry out for him, but before long all of Jack returned and he felt the sure slide of Jack pushing into him. And there it was again. That homey feeling that Eric couldn’t describe if he tried. That almost bothered him with how natural and heavenly it felt.

He got lost in the sensation. Aware of the steady pressure inside of him, the press against his prostate, the tugging of his balls and the tried to find release, but not needing to seek out any more stimulation. As Jack’s thrusts began to falter he lowered himself to press his chest against Eric’s back and Bitty could feel the change in Jack’s breathing as the other man neared completion.

“Fuck, Jack, feel so good.” He felt a distinctive hitch in Jack’s lungs, “So good, filling me up, so full, so…” Eric reached down and jerked his cock, knowing how close Jack was, letting a real breathiness enter his voice to aid Jack on his downward spiral. “Shit, just, you make me feel so good. Taking--”Bitty’s orgasm took him by surprise, punching through him and turning his words into nothing more than whimpers and moans as he milked Jack’s cock.

“Merde, fuck!” Jack spilled within him, panting desperately, arms quivering as he tried to keep from crashing down his entire weight onto Bitty. Soon though they dropped back to the mattress, Eric’s face reclaiming its spot on Jack’s shoulder as they recovered. Jack’s eyes were drifting shut as his arms still tightened around Bitty’s waist. 

“I love you.” They murmured, almost at the same time. Bitty smiled and let his eyes close. It was still raining and he had nowhere else he’d rather be. Then right there in Jack’s arms. Home.


End file.
